


Young Gods

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Civil War (Marvel), Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Kidnapping, Natasha is my bae and honestly the only person I ever want her with is Bucky, POV Natasha Romanov, Red Room, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Being Tony, Violence, winter widow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remembering can be the most painful. Maybe it was selfish of me to help him remember. This pain was hard enough for me to carry, and the fact that James remembers too..." James Buchanan Barnes had one person to thank for everything. That is Natasha Romanova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> We're with you till the end of the line.

_“So you're American?”_

_“Yes,” He replied._

_Natalia had laughed to herself a little as they attempted small talk._

_“So why did you let me in?” She finally asked._

_“Because I don't actually like to see people suffer,”_

-

There was no kindness in the Red Room.

No one showed a loving heart.

They took pride in crushing anyone that did.

That might've been why for the longest time- I was their favorite.

_-_

_“That kind of attitude will get you killed,” He shrugged._

_“My friend had that attitude. To what I understand he's still alive.”_

_“We don't have friends here,”_

_“I think that's stupid.”_

_“Каждому свое.”_

_-_

I was a good soldier.

A good spy, they poked and prodded me. Trained me. But the one time I failed, I only had one person who showed me kindness.

The Winter Soldier never should've let me into his home.

I never should've fallen in love with him. I remember the late night when we were sleeping, just sharing a bed, nothing more.

And the Soviets broke in. Took us to separate facilities and tortured us. The one thing I will never forget about that torture is what they showed me.

-

_“James? What's wrong? James can you hear me?”_

 

_“Who's James?” He looked lost. Ultimately not knowing what was happening._

 

_“What did you do to him?” I knew exactly what they did. It was the answer that broke me-_

 

_“We made him better. We cured him.”_

_-_

 

The next time I saw him was after the war. He shot me.

  
It was expected. We were both on different sides and I tried to remind him who he was. Just another punishment.

But like an idiot, I had kept looking for him. Until now. “Captain, I need to tell you something.” It was clear that I had interrupted the conversation Sam and Steve, but frankly, I didn't care. 

 

“Yes?” I gave Sam a look that said  _ Scram.  _ He did- not sparing any time as I took his place looking out on the water. 

 

“You know that the Red Room experimented on me,”

 

“Made it nearly impossible for you to age.”

He finished my sentence. 

 

“Yeah- I'm not the only one they experimented on.” I slid the file on James over to Steve. “I was trained under James- Bucky Barnes. Our facilities were rather close to each other and he took me under his wing quick. At the time I didn't know he was your friend. But I just wanted to let you know I want to do anything I can to get him back.” He smiled, that smile when you expect to have let him down but you really didn't. 


	2. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We may be bruised, we may be broken. We are together though, and that's all that matters. 
> 
> Natasha taught me what it was like to feel human again.

He looks at me with unfeeling eyes. Carved out of eyes that have been through years of torture and memory wipes. "Убирайся с дороги. Вы не нужны цель."  _Get out of the way. You are unnecessary target._ His sentences were fragmented Russian, voice dry like he hadn't talked in a while. 

"James, it's Natalia." I say. The mention of his name makes him angry, and I shift to the side, overting his punch. "You don't need to do this, I will hurt you." 

" Я собирался сказать то же самое ." He's faster than I remember, grabbing me by the hair and placing a well aimed blow with his metal hand on my back. It was merely meant to subdue me, which is why I only winced when I got up. Captain's shield came straight at him, and surprisingly, he caught it with ease. 

The next throw was directed at me, but that's where he had made his mistake. Because I had also sparred with Captain before. 

I turned, avoiding the shield and running quickly to dislodge it. It seemed in the small time that I was way, Steve managed to be stupid enough to get himself unconscious. Bucky planted a right hook, which I deflected with Cap's shield. Every move he made, I deflected. Until I caught him offguard. 

A punch to the jugular. 

Kick to the stomach. 

Shield to the metal arm. 

He was down, Captain was regaining consciousness. Our mission was done.

-

_ "Why do you let me over here?" _

_ "Because I enjoy company when I can get it, and you're the most amazing person I've ever meant. Who's a girl-" _

_ Natalia smiled, her eyes closing as she lay on the soft bed. It was nice. Not having to handcuff yourself to a cot that you were only able to wash once a month. _

_ The bed shifted as he got in it and she was momentarily alarmed. "Do you not  _ _ want-"  _

_ "No, stay." _

_ - _

"James," I sat down in front of him, a cup of chicken broth, some water, and a protein smoothie in front of me. "My name is Natasha Romanova." He stared at me. Processing. 

"Где я? Кажется, я неправильно." 

"You're safe. That's what  matters, and you need to speak English. If you can remember. "

"Bist Du Engländer?"

"No,"

"Russian?"

"Yea,"

"Why are you being kind?"

"Because it benefits the both of us,"

"Who are you?" I hide my pained interior and keep him talking as he slowly, but surely begins to eat.

"I told you, my name is Natasha Romanova."

"You look familiar. Have we met?" My breath hitches a little before avoiding the question. 

"Do you remember Steve Rogers?" He looks down for a minute, shifting through memories, watery and filled with murk. 

"Steve? He's my friend." He did. "But you didn't answer my question, have we met?" 

"Yes,"

"How did we know each other?"

"I don't think you should know right now, you still have a bit of recovery to get in. I'll tell you the next time we meet."


	3. Got It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two seperate adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief game of chat-and-destroy with Hawkeye, and a overdue talk with the Winter Soldier.

_"So your ex-boyfriend from Russia has come back but he doesn't remember you?"_ Clint signed from the other side of the car. 

"Not now, we're working." I turn around and shoot at the rogue AIM sentinel in the middle of the street. He runs towards me, and I provide footing and push him to the ledge above. 

"Yeah, I know we're working. We'll be done with this dick in about five minutes." _Sometimes I wish Clint was 100% deaf._ He shot rapid-fire, aiming for the chinks in his armour as I jumped on it's back. It's attacks were useless agaisnt trained spies.

 "It doesn't change the fact that I'm not talking about him. What happened was in the past. I don't love him anymore."

"B.S."

"Shut up, Hawkeye." I ripped out the wiring in the back of its neck and it collapsed. Crisis overted. 

"Natasha and Bucky sitting in a tree-" He jumped off the ledge with a nagging smile on his face. I merely raised an eyebrow, before dragging the carcass of the AIM bot to Stark's headquarters. Clint in tow. 

"How are things, Tony? I've got a new play toy for you."

Stark took the robot, not even acknowledging me. 

"What's wrong?" He was reading the file on Bucky. 

"Why's Cap so obsessed with finding him?" I roll my eyes. 

"He's his friend."

He didn't know we already found him.

"He's avoiding the law, Widow." 

"I didn't say it was right Stark, Hawkeye and I just came to help. I'm heading out again, and do yourself a favour this time, don't try and track me again."

"I was drunk-" Tony waved it off. His new vendetta was James. This wasn't good.

-

James and Steve had been living in a drab safehouse that wasn't exactly the best for recovery, but it worked. I hadn't been able to visit much, with SHIELD, Tony's temper tantrums, and having to put up with Hawkeye and the others. I had a full schedule. James looked better, he'd shaved, but his hair was still long. Proper barbers were far and few between when you were in a safehouse in the middle of some middle-of-nowhere town.

"You said you'd tell me how we know each other next time we met, here's next time." The three months must have done him service, he seemed better. But it nearly caught me offguard when these were the first words I'm greeted with. 

"You shot me in the stomach, Mr. Barnes. That's how we met." It's a good attempt at a lie, but he catches on. Steve merely watching as James stared into my eyes. I stare back, coldly backing my stance.

"лжец,"

"I know," 

"Nat- tell him the truth, he deserves it." I roll my eyes and push past Bucky to place myself on the table. 

"Rogers could you clear the room."It wasn't a question, it was a command. Which Steve was already taking. Once he was out I began speaking.

"The Black Widow Program, you saved me. We fell in love, we were punished. I don't love you anymore." A half lie. But it was one he needed to believe.

-

_ "I love you, Natalia." This was the first time she'd heard the words uttered from anyone's mouth, but a strange feeling in her stomach was enough to signal she felt the same. _

_ "Idiot," She kissed him. She kissed him like she always did. Like it was their last kiss. _

_ - _

"Natalia."

"I prefer Natasha,"

"Oh,"

His shoulders sagged for a minute as more watered down memories came to light. Then he traced the exact pattern on my arm the needles from the punishment were put in.

"I'm glad you survived." 

**Author's Note:**

> Каждому свое.- To each their own.


End file.
